


Голубое платье

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Действие происходит 03.07.2014 - во время прогона спектакля для прессы</p>
<p>2) Фото Ричарда и Яэль с этого эвентса - http://i.imgur.com/PcGRL9f.jpg</p>
<p>3) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
<p>4) Девайс, который использовала Яэль выгладит как-то так (http://malechastity.ru/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Голубое платье

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Действие происходит 03.07.2014 - во время прогона спектакля для прессы
> 
> 2) Фото Ричарда и Яэль с этого эвентса - http://i.imgur.com/PcGRL9f.jpg
> 
> 3) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru
> 
> 4) Девайс, который использовала Яэль выгладит как-то так (http://malechastity.ru/)

Обычно Яэль этого не делает.  
Не то чтобы она _никогда_ этого _не_ делала, но когда тебе двадцать шесть, на многие вещи смотришь более легкомысленно, чем следовало. Сейчас ей сорок три и это тот возраст, когда спонтанные шалости обретают новую прелесть. «Так или иначе, — думает она, улыбаясь своему отражению, и бросая в сумку косметичку, выбранный на вечер клатч и маленькую запирающуюся коробочку, — будет весело».

Прогоны для прессы вещь очень утомительная: полный зал критиков, журналистов, блогеров и прочей пресыщенной театром публики, реагирует сдержаннее хотя бы потому, что большая часть из них в уме уже строчит рецензии. А обязательное дефиле перед прессой после спектакля, когда силы держатся на ногах есть только у девочек и то потому, что им по двадцать лет и вся эта суета еще не потеряла для них новизны? Но, по крайней мере, в этот вечер она постарается скрасить вынужденное времяпрепровождение и Ричарду и себе.

Ричард управляется с ежевечерней толпой поклонников в переулке всего за несколько минут. Яэль думает, что это, вероятно, его личный рекорд. Ола, белозубо улыбаясь и перекладывая пакеты с подарками в одну руку, чтобы придержать ему дверь, подтверждает. При виде нее Ричард обеспокоенно хмурится, бросая взгляд на часы:  
— Уже пора?

— Нет, еще десять минут, но ты мне нужен ненадолго.  
Он кивает, не глядя передавая телохранителю фломастер, и идет следом.

Большую часть времени Яэль не знает зачем ей, как режиссеру, свой кабинет, но тем не менее у нее он есть: небольшой и скромно обставленный, но, в конце концов, ее рабочее место все равно сцена и репетиционные. Она закрывает за Ричардом дверь и поворачивает защелку замка. Ричард удивленно вздергивает бровь и улыбается: блекло и слабо — призрак Джона Проктора еще маячит над ним как грозовая туча. Он был настолько хорош на сцене, что Яэль нестерпимо хочется сделать так, чтобы он тоже насладился этим вечером.

— Для начала, — она выбирается из балеток, снимает джинсы и водолазку, — помоги мне с платьем.

Нежно-голубой шелк облегает фигуру как вторая кожа. Застежка на спине: Яэль, разумеется, справилась бы и сама, но зачем когда так приятно ощущать кожей тепло больших ладоней Ричарда, аккуратно тянущих вверх маленькую собачку замка.

— Красивое платье, — чуть смущенно говорит он, опуская руки.

— Спасибо, — Яэль достает из коробочки браслет, надевает сережки и, не оборачиваясь, добавляет, — приспусти брюки. И белье тоже.

Ричард колеблется всего пару секунд, а потом послушно расстегивает ширинку, тянет вниз простые хлопковые боксеры. Дыхание у него тяжелеет и на бледные после представления щеки возвращается румянец.

— Не бойся, — улыбается Яэль, доставая из коробочки аккуратный силиконовый пояс верности, и поворачиваясь к нему, — тебе понравится.

Силикон мягкий, гладкий на ощупь. Когда широкое кольцо плотно охватывает основание мошонки, член заинтересованно приподнимается, но Яэль больно прихватывает головку ногтями: Ричард тихо шипит, но не вздрагивает и не протестует, пока она надевает девайс.

— Я и так был бы послушным мальчиком, — улыбается он, когда Яэль еще раз проверив аккуратный маленький замочек, застегивает его и убирает ключ.  
— О, я знаю, — она снова тянется к коробочке, — но так будет веселее. Повернись.

Ричард разворачивается, и она легонько подталкивает его в поясницу, требуя нагнуться над столом. Он поворачивает голову на треск надрываемой упаковки презерватива и глухо стонет при виде небольшой анальной пробки.

— Ш-ш-ш, говорю же, будет весело.  
— Не уверен, — глухо откликается Ричард и тихо мычит, прикусив губу, когда она начинает вставлять игрушку.  
— Поверь мне, — Яэль легонько поворачивает её из стороны в сторону — смазка на презервативе хорошо скользит — чтоб дать ему возможность привыкнуть. Ричард прогибается еще ниже и роняет голову на руки.

— Посмотри на меня, — требует Яэль своим «режиссерским» голосом. Он поворачивает голову: зрачки расширены и румянец во всю щеку.  
— Тебе будет хорошо, — говорит она уже мягче. Он медленно взмахивает ресницами, кивает и ощутимо расслабляется.  
— Вот так.

В дверь стучат ровно через пятнадцать секунд после того, как Ричард застегивает брюки и оправляет пиджак.  
Яэль выбрасывает упаковку от резинки в корзину, зажимает под мышкой клатч, и движением головы подзывает его к себе:  
— Повеселимся?

Ричард делает шаг, другой, замирает и медленно выпускает из груди воздух. Да, ощущения от стимуляции простаты при физической невозможности достичь эрекции и разрядки весьма… необычные.  
— Попробуем… — севшим голосом отвечает он, и Яэль старательно прячет довольную улыбку.

Если не знаешь наверняка со стороны совершенно ничего не заметно, но для нее это настоящее пиршество: легкая заминка в его походке, когда пробка сдвигается внутри, мягкий румянец и блестящие глаза которые стороннему наблюдателю легко списать на алкоголь, а еле слышную хрипотцу в голосе на перетруженные во время спектакля связки. Но она _знает_. Когда они появляются в заполненной журналистами комнате, Ричард нервно тянется одернуть пиджак, но Яэль подхватывает его под руку, мягко поворачивает к большому, во всю стену зеркалу, где одного за другим фотографируют каст и он успокаивается. Яэль улыбается в камеру, чувствуя, как он еле заметно гладит ее по спине в знак признательности.

Обязательная фотосессия проходит на отлично, интервью тоже. Через полчаса с небольшим их отпускает последний журналист, и взгляд Ричарда из доброжелательно-заинтересованного становится умоляющим. Яэль играется с мыслью завести его в бар и еще чуть-чуть помучить, усадив на жесткий стул у стойки, но на часах четверть двенадцатого, завтра у них снова прогон, а с него и поездки в такси хватит с лихвой.

Яэль называет водителю адрес своего отеля, закрывает отделяющую его от салона перегородку. Ричард откидывается на спинку, с силой проезжается задом по сиденью, и запрокидывая голову, в беззвучном стоне приоткрывая рот. Его ресницы дрожат, язык то и дело облизывает искусанные губы, судорожно ходит вверх-вниз кадык, пиджак расстегнут и под рубашкой видны напряженные соски. Руки то сжимаются в кулаки, то распластываются по жесткой коже сиденья, но попыток прикоснуться к себе он не делает, и Яэль, поглаживая его голень носком туфли, довольно мурлычет:  
— Хор-р-роший мальчик.

Он бросает на нее лихорадочный взгляд, зажмуривается, прикусывает губу и снова ерзает, сдвигая пробку внутри.  
— Черт, — шепчет он еле слышно, — черт, черт, черт…

На подземной парковке отеля, к счастью, безлюдно. Лифт распахивает двери стоит только Яэль нажать на кнопку.

Ричард дышит как пробежавший стометровку бегун и не может стоять спокойно, то и дело переминаясь с ноги на ногу и бессознательно толкая бедра вперед. Яэль откровенно любуется, стараясь не улыбаться слишком самодовольно. Здорово видеть его настолько потерявшим контроль над собственным телом, настолько отпустившим себя, доверившимся.

Он вздрагивает, когда двери лифта с мелодичным звуком разъезжаются в стороны, но Яэль успокаивающе кладет руку ему на поясницу.

— Ш-ш-ш, наш этаж.

— На кровать, — командует она, захлопывая за собой двери номера. Его еще хватает чтоб повесить на спинку стула пиджак, а потом он валится на широченный гостиничный траходром, выпрастывая рубашку из брюк, расстегивая ширинку дрожащими пальцами и не переставая при этом елозить задом по кровати. Восхитительно.

— Я же говорила, что тебе будет хорошо, — Яэль достает ключ от замочка на девайсе и бросает клатч на пол.  
— Пожалуйста, — стонет он, выгибаясь и накрывая ладонью запертое в силиконовой клетке хозяйство, — пожалуйста.

Яэль роняет холодный ключ ему в пупок: Ричард вздрагивает и стонет, когда пробка внутри снова сдвигается. Малейшее прикосновение к распаленному до предела телу, малейшее воздействие и ласка ощущаются сейчас во много раз острее. Она приподнимает его мошонку, и член, даже запертый, заинтересованно дергается.

Когда щелкает замок и Яэль снимает нагревшийся от тела пояс, появившуюся эрекцию можно смело снимать в качестве иллюстрации для всех возможных порнорекордов. Красивый, ровный, толстый член моментально наливается кровью, прижимаясь к животу. Ричард обхватывает себя ладонью и после нескольких быстрых движений кончает, выгнувшись дугой и забрызгав спермой грудь, живот и дорогое, вычурное гостиничное покрывало.

Несколько секунд он судорожно ловит губами воздух, а потом обмякает на кровати, стонет и тянется вниз.

— Тихо, сейчас…  
Яэль вынимает пробку сама, попутно аккуратно стаскивая презерватив. Когда она возвращается из ванной с влажным полотенцем, Ричард расслабленно улыбается, рассматривая снятый девайс: нежно-голубой, как ее платье. Яэль бросает ему полотенце и вздергивает бровь:  
— Не буду отрицать, что подбирала в тон.

Она поворачивается к зеркалу, расстегивая молнию, и ловит отражение его широкой улыбки:  
— Тебе очень идет. Непременно надо надеть его еще… в полном комплекте, — добавляет он вполголоса, опуская глаза и теребя замочек на игрушке.

Яэль довольно смеется.


End file.
